five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 47 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fatal Mistakes
Short Summary Long Summary Zommari gets to his feet, groaning in pain, infuriated at Sabo calling him a low level peon. He then proceeds to yell at the “filthy, rotten human”, screaming that Sabo won’t leave the place alive. Zommari continues by saying his true power isn’t in swordsmanship, and lets go of his blade, letting it float, and giving the command of “Subside, Brujería”. Sabo decides to get serious at the prospect of a Resurreción. Aaroniero senses Zommari’s rise in Spiritual Pressure, knowing he’s already going all out, deciding he has no business not doing the same. The Espada takes off his mask, revealing the form of Kaien Shiba, saying it’s too bad Rukia isn’t present, wanting to pay her back for his death. Aaroniero then twirls his Zanpakutō, giving a command of “Rankle the seas and heavens, Nejibana”, turning it into a trident. When seeing Zommari’s Resurreción, Sabo asks the Espada why he turned into a pumpkin. After Zommari indignantly stutters, Sabo tells him he looks lame. Angry, Zommari curses Sabo for looking down on the power of Brujería. After translating that to mean witchcraft, Sabo says the only bewitching thing is Zommari is how he’s distracting everyone with lameness. One Alliance soldier asks if that’s a pumpkin man, with another asking if Zommari ate a Devil Fruit. Another admonishes him, saying it’s a Resurreción, while the other wonders if he ate the Pumpkin Pumpkin Fruit. A Coalition Soldier states he didn’t know Zommari could do that, with another admitting it looks really lame. Shaking with anger, Zommari shouts everyone will pay for mocking him. Eyes open on his body as Zommari shouts for everyone to feel his Amor. While Sabo repeats that in confusion, eye markings appear on his soldiers, making him exclaim in shock at the tattoos. The Commander’s arms start to move on their own, lighting on fire as they shoot at Sabo’s own troops, much to his surprise. When a soldier asks what he’s doing, Sabo yells that he’s being controlled. The young man then notices several other soldiers attacking each other, all with eye markings on their body. Sabo gasps in realization, making Zommari grin arrogantly, confirming that anything his eyes sees falls under the influence of his Amor. Sabo curses his own carelessness, with Zommari saying that arrogance will be the death of the Commander. The Espada decides to start by forcing Sabo to attack his comrades, leading to the young man yelling for Marco to help. When Marco asks what he should do, Sabo yells for him to do what he needs to do to stop him, short of killing him. Marco’s arms become fiery wings and then he swoops towards the Commander. Back at the mountaintop, Don Sai complains about not having a Byakugan user, wanting a better idea of what’s happening in the battle. Lisanna reminds him they just need to wait for Sabo’s signal, a big fireball shot into the sky. Sai asks what if the plan goes wrong, thinking they need a retreat signal. Boo says that it isn’t the time to think negatively, while Sai retorts that he’s being realistic, saying the Commander neglected to add a retreat signal just in case. Gajeel points out that he doesn’t think they need a retreat signal, and they’ll just have to see the little dots running back to know if they need to retreat. Levy adds in that she doesn’t like the negativity, saying they’re going to win. Chinjao laughs, adding that he likes that attitude. While Rogue admits to himself he has doubts, he wants to believe in victory. He turns to ask Luffy what he thinks, but notices that Straw Hat isn’t there. After face faulting, Rogue asks the others where Luffy is. At this, Sai raises an eyebrow, saying Luffy should be right next to Rogue, freezing mid-sentence. The whole group turns, and sees no Luffy, making them all scream his name. The imbecile runs down the mountain so fast, a trail of fire is left behind as he roars about kicking Coalition ass. In hindsight, it was inevitable someone with the patience of a five year old would disregard the strategy. Levy screams about the idiot losing his mind. After regaining his composure, Sai notes that Luffy probably has a clear path down the mountain, since the Coalition is concentrating on the first wave. Jet admits that he can’t believe Luffy bolted, with Droy comparing the Pirate to Natsu. Gajeel then laughs, and since the plan’s already out the window he won’t let Luffy have all the fun, he decides to dash down the mountain, with Pantherlily and Rogue right behind him. While Levy, Jet, and Droy shout in protest, Lisanna nervously laughs at the well-meaning men, despite their impatience. After Sai asks, Chinjao states that it’s best they stay and follow Sabo’s orders. When Sai asks about stopping Straw Hat, Chinjao states the Pirate can take care of himself. Levy then asks if they’re just going to let four soldiers get away with insubordination. At that, Sai and Boo point out that’s two friends of hers, calling her cold. Chinjao stops the argument, saying the four can handle themselves. Flare Corona joins them, expressing confidence that the four will be all right. Lisanna states that they just have to believe in them and wait for the signal. Chōjūrō shouts for Hiramekarei Release, with the Cloaked One expressing interest in the Chakra sword. The Ninja Mist Swordsman explains that Hiramekarei is considered the second most difficult of the Mist’s Seven Swords to master (the first being Samehada). Every wielder of Hiramekarei must have near perfect Chakra control to properly unleash its awesome power. The Cloaked One wonders how the weapon compares to his Curse, making Chōjūrō wonder if the guy is emo. When the Cloaked One asks about the Ninja’s confusion, Chōjūrō blurts out what was on his mind. Going pale, Chōjūrō frantically says he didn’t mean that. The Cloaked One states that he is in fact, not emo, but superior. Chōjūrō then swings the Hiramekarei, creating a massive Chakra blade that only takes out two grunts while the Cloaked One dodges. Realizing his opponent is behind him, Chōjūrō changes his blade into its shield form just in time to stop the man’s claws. The Cloaked One asks if his opponent understands the power of his curse, gloating that his speed is far beyond what it once was. Chōjūrō says not to underestimate him, saying that his loss would mean not being able to face his Lady Mizukage, all while thrusting his Shield Form to knock his opponent back. Surprised, he asks if Chōjūrō is a loyal soldier, and willing to die for his leader. This causes Chōjūrō to remember Mei Terumi’s inauguration as Mizukage. Before, the Hidden Mist was known for being the most violent of the Five Great Nations, what with the Graduation Exams and the recent Bloodline Purges perpetuated by Yagura, leading to a sense of hopelessness amongst its citizens. On this day, the Hidden Mist is all smiles as they hoped their new leader, Mei Terumi, would bring a new age. She was blessed with the Terumi Clan’s power over Vapor Style and Lava Style, being one of the few within the Clan with access to both. After surviving the hell that was graduation at age 9, Mei started winning over the Mist’s citizens with her charm and skill. After the 3rd Shinobi World War, Yagura became the Fourth Mizukage, and began the Bloodline Purges, starting with the Terumi Clan. Mei was the only survivor from the Three Tails’ onslaught, fleeing the village after the massacre, bringing several others who opposed Yagura with her. After Zabuza Momochi’s failed coup, Mei was able to become leader of an increasing rebelling faction. After Yagura’s mysterious death, the Mist fell apart, and then accepted the rebels’ control. They then unanimously elected Mei as the new Mizukage due to her strength, and the symbolism of having someone with two Bloodlines bringing change to the Mist’s prejudice. As Mei takes to the podium, holding the Mizukage hat, the crowd cheers, going silent when she raises her hand to speak. Mei states that the days of blood, fear, and hatred are over, promising to rebuild the Mist as it was meant to be, relying on the strength of the many. The children can finally play safely on the streets, and most importantly, the village can work together in harmony to build and protect their home, calling for peace among all ninja, regardless of power. Mei swears that this will all be done, with the crowd giving one of the biggest cheers of all time. Chōjūrō starts crying, with his sensei telling him to wipe away tears in times of celebration. The young man replies that he can’t help it, being so happy. The elder swordsman concedes that he has every right to be happy at the new era’s beginning, stating that the days of senseless deaths from comrades are over. When Chōjūrō asks if its really so, the older man tells him to look at Lady Mizukage. Chōjūrō notices Mei’s beautiful smile, with the older man saying someone like her would never think about sending her subordinates to their deaths. Chōjūrō asks if his sensei can really tell just by looking, leading to the older man calling himself an excellent judge of character, asking why else he would keep Chōjūrō around. He continues by saying Mei will never order someone to die for her or the village, leaving that decision up to the individual, but that would be a last resort. Chōjūrō and his sensei smile at that. Back in the present, Chōjūrō states that while he is prepared to die for his Lady Mizukage, he knows she would not approve of him dying just like that, not wanting her troops to sacrifice themselves like that. Chōjūrō then rhetorically asks what makes Mei different from previous Mizukage, and says she understands that being a leader doesn’t make her a god with the right to decide who lives or dies. The Cloaked Man calls that ridiculous, saying soldiers live and die by the orders of their leaders. After Chōjūrō angrily asks what he knows about being a leader, and the man replies by calling Mei weak hearted. Furious, Chōjūrō turns Hiramekarei into a double-edged axe and swings it at his opponent, who promptly dodges, leaving his cloak behind. The man finally reveals himself as Kuro, but with black fur, cat ears, a cat tail, and claws. Kuro introduces himself, and calls Chōjūrō the next victim to his Cat Claws. When the Ninja asks about his appearance, Kuro informs him that Tartarus put him in Hell’s Core, transforming him into a demon. He states his power has grown to the point that Chōjūrō can’t hope to compete with him. When Chōjūrō quips that they’ll see, Kuro says that with his Speed Curse, he won’t be seen at all. Kuro then unleashes his Out of The Bag Attack. Sure enough, Chōjūrō can no longer see him, wondering if the man could be a match for Rock Lee’s or Might Guy’s speed. In ten seconds, Chōjūrō’s body is slashed open, defeating the Mist Swordsman. Kuro muses about Mard Geer telling him about the Speed Curse’s time limit of ten seconds. While normally the attack has Kuro attack at random, his Speed Curse allows him to control the ability with more precision, but the more precision, the more control required, which makes it more exhausting. Kuro notices Chōjūrō still alive, but decides not to finish him when he notices something coming down the mountain. Black Snake also notices the movement, confused by the small numbers present. He then uses Vision Magic to see the four new combatants. While not recognizing Pantherlily, he is able to identify Luffy and Rogue. Black Snake grins when he sees Gajeel, and leaves to tell Ivan about the “traitor”, while also failing to notice the other reinforcements. Zommari watches on as Sabo attacks his own division, frustrated at how many were avoiding him. Luppi Antenor walks up, asking what Zommari’s doing. Frowning, Zommari states he was unaware Caesar changed Luppi’s assignment, with Luppi saying he was too bored to avoid the sounds of battle. Luppi gets back on subject, asking why Zommari is just standing around when enemies need to be destroyed. Scoffing, Zommari states that fighting directly is beneath him, and he just has to force enemies to kill each other with his Amor. When Luppi expresses annoyance at waiting for prey to come to him, Zommari retorts that he is above such garbage, hoping to make the soldiers see their own inferiority. Narrowing his eyes, Zommari calls Luppi merely a temporary replacement that cannot get away with demeaning him. Luppi retorts that he still outranked Zommari and can order him to move. Zommari calmly states he would refuse the order, saying Luppi’s only one rank above him, with near equal strength. Luppi leaves, after he and Zommari call each other impossible to talk to, and he goes into battle against the Shinobi, realizing they’re overwhelming the Coalition, and wanting to be far away from Zommari. When Luppi asks who won’t waste his time, Hiashi Hyūga accepts the challenge, saying his Clan is the strongest in the Leaf. When Luppi mockingly states his eyes look freaky looking, Hiashi internally wonders if this is what Spirit Energy looks like. Luppi draws his Zanpakutō, calling Hiashi dumb for being unarmed against a swordsman. Hiashi charges and sends several palm strikes that Luppi casually sways away from. After Luppi taunts him for being slow, Hiashi knocks the blade away and slams Luppi with a Palm Heel Strike in the chest, forcing the Arrancar to cough up blood. Hiashi states that only fools show off at a fight’s beginning, and that victory comes after an opponent is analyzed and countered appropriately. Luppi growls that he wasn’t going all out, then yelling not to be underestimated, saying he didn’t want to waste powers on humans, only there because he doesn’t want to deal with Zommari. Luppi uses Sonido to get close, but Hiashi is able to dodge Luppi’s slashes with his Byakugan’s perception. Luppi shouts for the man to hold still so he doesn’t waste time, while Hiashi waits for an opening. Seeing one, the Clan Head jabs Luppi’s sword arm, making it go limp. After Luppi curses, Hiashi sends another Palm Heel Strike. Luppi is able dodge and vanish with Sonido, then reappearing behind Hiashi with a volley of Bala. Hiashi sees the attack with Byakugan, and uses Rotation to dispel the attacks. Shocked, Luppi rants that it’s impossible for a human to defend itself from an Arrancar’s attack. Hiashi reminds his opponent that he said the Hyūga are the Leaf’s strongest Clan. Roaring in anger, Luppi takes the blade in his other hand and charges. Hiashi calmly leans away from Luppi’s slash, and floors him with a Rotation. Luppi gets up, cursing at Hiashi for looking down on him, asking who he thinks he’s dealing with here. Hiashi calmly answers that he’s dealing with someone who could be dangerous to the Alliance’s plans, stating he’s not looking down on the Arrancar. He states the Byakugan can see everything, including the power people possess, explaining that he can’t let that power be unleashed. Luppi cackles about his power being stopped, but Hiashi states he already has, and gives Hinata the signal. Hinata then slams an Eight Trigrams Air Palm down on Luppi, flooring him once again. When Hinata makes her way back to her father, he states that it was excellent work, telling his daughter she did perfectly, earning thanks from the girl. Hiashi states that while he hates attacking from behind, it would have been far too risky to fight him at full power. Hiashi adds that he’s glad he could trust Hinata to do her part, while she states she’s just glad he wasn’t hurt in the process. Before the two move to take out the cannons, Luppi gets up while laughing, saying he hasn’t even started. Staggering, Luppi states that while his outfit is ruined, he can still fight, and promises to show them the power they fear so much. As the two Hyūga get back into Gentle Fist stances, Luppi gives a command of “Strangle: Trepadora”. When the transformation is complete, Hinata wonders what it is while Hiashi remembers the briefing before the Fiore Campaign. Tsunade gives out copies of the Intel provided by the other worlds to each Clan Head. Tsume Inuzuka notices one, and says that person has a transformation like Naruto. Looking, Tsunade states that Shunsui stressed this transformation. When Shikamaru Nara asks, Tsunade explains that it is a Resurreción that allows Arrancars to turn into a form that is a manifestation of their Hollow powers. When Hiashi asks how concerned they should be at such a form, Tsunade states that each transformation greatly increases an individual Arrancar’s threat. Specifically, a low level Arrancar’s Resurreción would make it B rank (i.e. only the strongest Chūnin and up could face them), and some are A rank (i.e. only Special and regular Jōnin and up can handle them). Tsunade then reveals the Espada, ten S-ranked fighters (meaning they’re Akatsuki level, maybe one or two are even with Kage). Tsume’s eyes widen at this, saying they had a ton of trouble dealing with just the Akatsuki. Shikamaru sighs, calling it a drag, saying that all the Leaf’s S-Ranked fighters could be counted on one hand, naming Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy (if he can be healed), Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha (if he’s really one of them). Chōza Akimichi asks why Shikamaru doesn’t consider himself S-Rank, and the Nara answers that he only won because Hidan was stupid enough to fall for his traps, knowing he would have died if the Mad Priest were smarter; he has nowhere near S-Rank raw power. Shikamaru gets up, data in his arms, and asks Tsunade to study the info alone, maybe also train, knowing this will be the Leaf’s greatest trial yet. Tsunade concedes, telling the others to study the documents well, and share that knowledge. They’ll need to prepare as much as possible in their limited time. When Hiashi asks what she means, Tsunade announces that the Wizard World Campaign is coming up, and then dismisses them to speak with their clans. Hiashi grimly thinks that the Resurreción certainly feels like S-Ranked power. Internally cursing, the Clan Head thinks he’s only A Rank, while Hinata is probably B. While they theoretically have a chance if they stick together, they don’t know what Luppi’s full power is. Luppi cackles that it’s time to die, launching all his tentacles at the Hyūga duo. Hiashi yells to move, and while the two attempt to dodge, Luppi is able to ensnare both Hiashi and Hinata. Hiashi desperately tells Hinata to get free, but she struggles. Luppi laughs that it’s no use, shouting that his physical strength is beyond human comprehension. When Luppi tightens his tentacles’ grip, Hinata screams in pain, leading to Hiashi demanding Luppi let her go, since he’s the one he wants. Luppi mockingly says it doesn’t work like that, saying he shouldn’t have gotten his daughter involved in the fight if he didn’t want her hurt. When a few Shinobi try to intervene, Luppi shouts not to be interrupted, swatting them away. Sabo repeatedly shouts that he’s sorry as he unwillingly shoots fireballs. Marco yells for Sabo to stop apologizing and try to resist. Zommari laughs that his Amor can’t be resisted, then yells for the Commander to accept his Amor. Sabo yells for him to shut up, asking if he has any idea how creepy that sounds, or if he’s just stupid. Shocked, Zommari asks if Sabo dares to insult him in his position. Sabo shouts that he does, saying he’d train his arms on him if he could. Comically, his arms keep firing fireballs while the conversation continues. Marco tries to kick Sabo with Armament Haki, but is blocked with Sabo’s pipe. Frustrated at getting nowhere, Marco asks how hard it is to win against a few body parts. Sabo proudly yells that those are the Revolutionary Army’s Chief of Staff’s arms. Zommari narrows his eyes, knowing that Sabo can’t attack his comrades as long as Marco is there. On the other hand, if Marco remains preoccupied, the Alliance grunts might be overwhelmed. Aaroniero then shows up, noting how relaxed Zommari looks. When Zommari asks about his form, Aaroniero explains that it’s the one he used against Rukia, prompting the bald man to remember the data sent on the fight. Aaroniero asks if Zommari is having fun, with the other disputing that it’s not meant to be fun, but proving a point. Aaroniero calls Zommari as high-strung as ever, asking how long he’ll play with the idiots. Zommari retorts that he’s ensuring victory by forcing them on each other, while punishing them for resisting him, prompting Aaroniero to shrug as he watches on. Kuro awaits his next opponent, snarling for them to come to him. He knows that Luffy is coming, rambling on about not forgetting his defeat at Luffy’s hands, and his coming revenge. Suddenly, Luffy, already in Second Gear, knocks Kuro to the ground, and leaps into the air by propelling himself off the back of Kuro’s head. Luffy yells, asking Sabo what he’s doing, causing his brother’s eyes to widen comically. Luffy stretches his arms to grab the shoulders of Renji and Izuru, who are in the middle of incapacitating Zommari’s unwilling minions. Despite Izuru’s pleas for Luffy to hold on, Straw Hat shoots forward with a Jet Rocket. Luffy then notices Zommari, becoming starry eyed at the Pumpkin Man. That admiration turns to anger when Sabo yells that he’s controlling him. Luffy demands Zommari let him go, cocking his arm back while coating it with Armament Haki. While Aaroniero grins, Zommari aims an eye at Luffy, wondering how an Act of Order will face his Amor, yelling for Luffy to accept his Amor. When Zommari realizes it isn’t working, Luffy launches a Gum-Gum Red Hawk that strikes Zommari in the chest before anyone can react, causing extensive damage and making him fly into another building. After Aaroniero yells in worry, Zommari is revealed to have been defeated in one attack, having reverted to his regular form. Shocked, Aaroniero states there’s no way Luffy could have resisted Amor, or beat him in one attack. Sabo explains that the Haki coating his arm made Luffy immune to Amor, and envelops Aaroniero in flames. Turning to his brother, Sabo yells that he told Luffy to stay behind. Luffy retorts that he wasn’t going to let Sabo have all the fun, and that being his big brother doesn’t mean he can tell him what to do. After Sabo yells that is exactly what it means, Luffy notices an “octopus-guy” there, calling it cool. Sabo then points out that he’s got Hinata and Hiashi. At that Luffy yells that Hinata is nice and his friend, saying the Octopus guy isn’t very nice. After Luffy shouts for Luppi to let them go, Sabo face-palms while telling Luffy not to announce his presence. While Luppi frowns and calls Luffy a mouse come to play, Hinata calls out to Luffy. Luppi yells that Luffy will have to make him let them go, while sending a Hierro Virgen at Luffy. Much to the Arrancar’s surprise, Luffy is able to effortlessly dodge the attack with Observation Haki. After calling Luppi slow, Luffy slams him with a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka, forcing him to release Hinata and Hiashi before trying to use them as human shields. Sabo leaps up, telling the others get away. Once they do so, Sabo points his pipe at Luppi, saying this is what he thinks of people using human shields. The Commander then shoots Fireworks, enveloping Luppi in flames, defeating him and turning him back to normal as he screams in horror. Luffy and Sabo land on the ground and approach each other. While Luffy expects praise, Sabo smacks him on the head with his pipe, telling the idiot he should have stayed behind until the signal. Luffy replies that the order was stupid, earning another smack on the head while Sabo says he can order him around as Commander. Hinata suggests that the two brothers save it for later. When Luffy complains about Sabo being mean, Hiashi points out a mass of Marines and Ninjas charging at them, basically everyone defending the town’s entrance. Sabo notes the soldiers getting their second wind, and asks Luffy if he’ll take them on, noticing his little brother stepping forward. When Luffy states he’ll wipe them out with one blow, Hinata wonders if Luffy can do it, while Hiashi waits to see what he can do. Luffy then uses Conqueror’s Haki to knock out every other Coalition soldier, making Hinata gasp while Hiashi still can’t believe it. Sabo grins at Luffy’s good choice of move, earning a laugh from Luffy. Sabo then gives the order to charge into Clover Town, shooting a fireball into the air. Omake: Why Certain Characters Should Never, ''Ever ''Meet Naruto asks Tenten who the stranger is. She introduces him as Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist. Sweat dropping, Naruto asks what he’s doing with Might Guy. While Tenten shudders, Rock Lee calls it one of the most youthful things he’s ever seen. Guy smiles, saying Armstrong’s youthfulness is even on his level. Flexing and posing, Armstrong states that his youthfulness was passed down the Armstrong line for generations. Guy proclaims it to be a joyous day, meeting someone whose youthfulness matches his own, calling Armstrong a wonderful person. After Armstrong returns the compliment, Guy yells that should hug on this joyful day. When they embrace, Lee is overjoyed while Naruto and Tenten are disgusted. Armstrong and Guy constantly repeat each other’s names. To everyone else’s horror, Guy and Armstrong hug each other in a boat on a lake…eww. Lee remains starry-eyed while Naruto and Tenten scream in terror, fainting while foaming at the mouth. Edward Elric and Chitsujo look on in horror. While Edward asks what monstrosity was unleashed, knowing it isn’t alchemy, Chitsujo mutters about his regrets involving the Alchemy World. Appearing Characters Zommari Rureaux Sabo Aaroniero Arruruerie Marco Don Sai Lisanna Strauss Boo Gajeel Redfox Levy McGarden Don Chinjao Rogue Cheney Monkey D. Luffy Jet Droy Pantherlily Flare Corona Chōjūrō Kuro Mei Terumī (Flashback) Black Snake Luppi Antenor Hiashi Hyūga Hinata Hyūga Tsunade (Flashback) Tsume Inuzuka (Flashback) Shikamaru Nara (Flashback) Kakashi Hatake (Flashback) Chōza Akimichi (Flashback) Renji Abarai Izuru Kira Omake Tenten Naruto Uzumaki Alex Louis Armstrong Might Guy Rock Lee Edward Elric Chitsujo Abilities Magic * Vision Magic Jutsu * Byakugan Curse * Speed Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Hollow Powers * Sonido * Bala Zanpakuto * Nejibana (捩花, Spiranthes) Resurrección * Brujería (Spanish for "Witchcraft") * Trepadora (Spanish for "Climbing Vine") Weapons * Hiramekarei * Cat Claws Techniques * Amor (Spanish for "Love") * Out of The Bag Attack * Palm Heel Strike * Rotation * Eight Trigrams Air Palm * Jet Rocket * Gum-Gum Red Hawk * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka * Hierro Virgen (Spanish for "Iron Maiden") * Fireworks Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 46 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Clover Town Next Chapter: Chapter 48 (Fairy Tail Campaign): What Lies Ahead Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign